What Could Have Been
by punkrocker4139
Summary: I thought the ending to the season sucked so I wrote my own. There's still a character death, but not the one you're thinking of.


Okay. So I as disappointed with the ending of season two so I decided to make my own. Just a little oneshot while I try and perfect the next chapter of Waking Up. Somebody else had something along these lines and killed the same character but I can't remember who so if it's you and you finish reading this and you think I stole your idea, I kinda did but I'm giving you some credit here.

* * *

"I love Robin Hood." she whispered, more to herself than him.

He stared in blank shock, horror etched across his face. All this time, all this time, he had been denying it, hoping, praying that it wasn't true but here she was herself, laughing in his face about it. He advanced slowly upon her, and was slightly amused to see the fear in her eyes.

"Guy! Stop!"

They both turned to see Allan-A-Dale running towards them at top speed.

"What are you doing, Guy?" he panted as he reached the pair.

"Finishing this." Guy snarled, taking another step towards Marian.

"Woah woah woah. What are you doing? Killing the woman you love?" Allan asked, stepping in front of Marian.

"She's not the woman I love. Get out of the way, Allan." Guy replied menicingly.

"Guy, I think you need to take a breather. Maybe calm down a bit." Allan replied, backing up as Guy advanced toward him.

"I will not calm down! This will not be tolerated!" Guy shouted as he thrust the sword through Allan.

Allan stared in surprise at Guy, not daring to look down at what was surely a fatal wound. Guy seemed to wake up and realize what he had just done as he dropped the sword and stared in shock at the man he had grown accustomed to having around in the past few months.

Marion uttered a soft sigh as Allan dropped to his knees, falling slowly to the ground. She was beside him in an instant, not even noticing Guy running off to wherever the Sheriff was.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"Not being funny, but I think Robin likes you a tad more than he does me." Allan replied, his breathing becoming laboured.

She pulled his head into her lap and stared at the sword sticking out of his belly. A small spot of red was slowly forming around the blade.

"Oh Allan. I'm so sorry." she cried.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Remember when you stopped Robin from killing me? Just think of this as my final token of gratitude to you." he replied, his words becoming slightly slurred.

"Marian?!"

She turned around to see Robin running towards her and Allan, followed closely by the rest of the gang.

Djaq ran straight to the king, as did Will, and saw that his injury was minor and returned to where Marian was on the ground with Allan.

"What happened?" Robin asked quietly as Djaq surveyed the wound.

"He threw himself in front of Guy's sword to save me." Marian said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not as heroic as it sounds. I didn't think he'd actually stab anyone. Although with the way you were talking, I'm not that surprised." Allan said.

"It's every bit as heroic as it sounds." Marian argued, not knowing what else to say.

"How is it looking down there, Djaq?" Allan asked, not really hearing Marian's response.

She looked at him sadly as tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry but when we remove the blade..." she trailed off.

"Oh. Well. Robin, did I do good enough to have you forget about the little incident with the betrayal and all?" Allan asked, looking up at the man he always thought of as a leader.

"A hundred times over, Allan." Robin said as he dropped beside the dying man.

"Alrighty then. I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything I did. To everyone." Allan said, his breathing laboured and ragged.

"And we forgive you." Much, to everyone's surprise, replied.

Djaq looked into Allan's eyes and he gave her a slight nod, signaling he was ready.

She reached for the hilt of the sword but before she could pull it out, a hand shot out and wrapped around her own. She knew automatically that it was Will's, he soft yet heavily calloused hands stood out like no other.

"You were my brother, Allan. Are my brother." he said, eyes filling with tears.

"You are my brother, Will. I love you like I loved Tom." Allan replied.

"One more thing, before you pull it out." he continued.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"Somebody has to name their kid after me."

Everyone chuckled at his last attempt at comedy despite the situation as Djaq pulled the sword from him.

He screamed and lurched forward as much as he could, Marian grasping his shoulders and trying to hold him down.

"It's okay, it's okay." she whispered, stroking his head as he held onto her for dear life, tears slowly pouring down his face.

Slowly his grip slackened and finally it wasn't there at all.

She held onto him for a moment longer and couldn't take it anymore as she launched herself at Robin. She sobbed into his chest as everyone stood awkwardly about, not sure of what to do.

"Should we... I mean, do we...?" Much stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"We bury him." Little John stated simply as he bent down and scooped the now lifeless body into his arms.

* * *

The funeral wasn't much, considering the two great men they were honouring. Carter, the loyal messenger who recued them from the certaing death they were facing in the desert. And Allan, their friend, and their enemy, but mostly their hero.

Her hero, anyway. She looked down at her hands and her dress and was disgusted to find his blood smeared on both. She snuggled closer to Robin as everyone payed their last respects.

They walked away after burying him, everyone in silence contemplating their own thoughts.

"Now where were we?" Robin asked quietly.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Well last I recall, we were getting married." he smiled down at her.

She looked up at him with love in her eyes, silently thanking Allan one more time for the sacrifice he made.


End file.
